Sweet Nothing
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Vicki Matthews is one big fan of Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries. But what happenes When The Winchesters and The Salvatore's end up in her room? She ends up being their whole life, because she is the only thing that keeps them from killing each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing but the plot and my character.

**Author's Note: **So this story was just one of my mental dreams that I have (I'm serious btw! I really had a dream like this...I mean how awesome would it be? if they all ended up in your house...)

**Sumarry: **Vicki Matthews is one big fan of Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries. But what happenes When The Winchesters and The Salvatore's end up in her room? She ends up being their whole life, because she is the only thing that keeps them from killing each other...

This might be short...but the next one will be longer :P Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One **

_A friend in need is a friend indeed,  
__A friend who bleeds is better, _  
_A friend who's dressed in leather,  
__A friend who'll tease is better,  
__Our thoughts compressed  
__Which makes us Blessed  
__and makes for Stormy weather._

Vicki Matthews sat in her History class, hoping the bell would ring soon. It was 2:35 and she only had another ten minutes and then it was the summer... She looked around the class, to see her boyfriend, Dylan smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at him carfeully. His dark hair and dark eyes went well with his pale complexion. As she watched him he looked over at her again and made a face. Vicki tried to hold in a laugh but it didnt work.

"Something Funny miss Matthews?" Mr. Grene asked. Tori looked up at him and shook her head "Would you like to share it with the class?"

"No Sir" She said, He nodded and turned away. She glared at Dylan and he shrugged, She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Right, Class pack up, see you all after the summer" He said. Everyone packed up and the bell rang. Tori sighed and walked over to Dylan.

"Your definatley coming tonight Vic? No pulling out?" Dylan asked, He smiled down at her She smiled weakly back.

"you know you could always just come to mine...No ones home" She said.

"Vicki" He warned.

"Yeah okay Im coming." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, You want a lift home?"  
"No the slower I get home the better" She said. Dylan rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss.  
"I'll see you at 7" He said smiling.  
"See you at 7 Dyl" She said.

As she got home, she unlocked the door and went in. Her house was huge, her room was on the second floor. She put her bag down and to make sure no one was there she looked around the kitchen.

"MOM? DAD? Anybody?" She shouted. No answer, they must be away. That was unluckily for her, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hello Darling" Her mom's voice said.  
"Hi Mom, whats up?"  
"Well, your father and I are going to be away for another week or so Vicki" She said. Vicki glowered and rolled her eyes.

"Okay" She mumbled "Have a good time"  
"Thank you, darling. So I'll give you a call when we're on our way back"  
"Sure"  
"Bye sweetie"  
"Bye Mom"  
She chucked her phone down on the couch, that was when she heard a smash, coming from her room. She froze not sure what to do and then began running upstairs. What the hell was going on?

When she got to her room, she froze in horror and shock. There stood, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki from the show Supernatural and Across from them was Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley from The Vampire Diaries. She stood not quite sure what to do.

"What the fuck?" Was all she managed.

They all stared at her not sure what to say either.

"Okay, why are you in my house? and why are you even in Wisconsen? big stars like you should be in Hollywood or something...right?" She asked "Or is this some sort of cruel joke?"  
"Stars?" Jensen and Ian asked.

"Cruel joke?" Jared and Paul asked and they all eyed her suspiciously.

"Your Jensen and Jared from Supernatural? and Ian and Paul from The Vampire Diaries?" She asked.  
"Ha! No!" Ian said.

"Im Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean"  
"Im Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon"

"THATS NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" She half yelled.

"What?" Stefan or Paul asked confused.  
"You guys are tryin to tell me your The Winchesters? WHo hnt supernatural creatures such as Vampires? and You tow are tryina tell me Your VAMPIRES?!"

"Okay miss, Calm down" Sam said.

"Thats exsactly what we're tryina say!" Damon said.

"no no no no no, this is so not happening" she said rubbing her forehead. SHe finally realised. "this can't be happening..I'm insane"

"We're here...you're not insane" Sam said and she looked at them all before pinching herself. She pouted and then looked at them again.

"Prove it" She said.

"Fine" Damon said and he vanished, but Vicki felt wind in her face. He was suddenly behined her and when she whirled around he was gone. Then when she whirled back around he was standing next to "Stefan" Again. Vicki gasped, surprised. She had no idea how this was even possible.

"Oh...kay! This is great I have four fictional characters in my house and Im due at a party"

"Why dont we help you chose an outfit?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Dude" Dean said making a face.

"Not like you werent thinkin it" Sam said. Dean gave him a sharp look and Vicki laughed. Thats when she heard her cell ringing. She ran downstairs and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She asked out of breathe.

"Well Hello there Babe" Dylan's voice said.  
"Hey Dylan, What is it?"  
"Just making sure your definitely coming tonight"  
"Oh Dyl I dunno man, I have alot on my plate right now-"

"Vicki come on! You said you would"

"I know but..."  
"No Vic, no buts!"  
"Dylan! Im in the middle of something right now and-"  
"You know what fine, you said you would, guess its what you do all the time though right?" and with that he hung up and she groaned. She turned and went back up the stairs seeing everybody growling at each other.

"Okay! Whoa...what's going on?"

"They're vampires" Jens-Dean said. "We're hunters"

"Not in my house you're not" Vicki said and they all looked at her. "I'm in charge"

"We're 100 year old Vampires" Damon said "I don't think-"

"My. House. My. Rules" She said folding her arms and they all stared at her in surprise "If you're gonna be here...you're gonna have to live by my rules until we figure out how to get you back...or how you even got here!"

They all still growled at each other, the only two seeming to be into it was Dean and Damon.

"I'll make you hug" Vicki said folding her arms "I will make you all hug if you don't cut it out now. We need to work together to figure this out...because if we don't you could be stuck here.."

"What about blood?" Damon asked looking at her and waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it...and I have no idea" She shrugged. "Hospital is at least...three or four miles from here...and you guy's can't be seen...because people will fangirl over you"

"fangirl?" They all asked.

She thought about explaining it "Never mind" She said rolling her eyes.

This was going to be so much work...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing but the plot and my character.

**Author's Note: **So this story was just one of my mental dreams that I have (I'm serious btw! I really had a dream like this...I mean how awesome would it be? if they all ended up in your house...)

**Thank you: **Tvdlover87654, oXxgeorgiaxXo, pinkrocker12 and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed.

Anyway...Vicki's gonna be left feeling horrible in this chapter I know it's only the second one in...but...I wanted to do it lol..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_If morning never comes to be,  
If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from,  
If no one is standing beside you,  
Be still and know I am. _

Vicki still couldn't really comprehend the situation...she wasn't sure really how this was happening, she stared at them all, eyeing them suspiciously as if this were some sort of cruel joke. They all fidgited uncomfertably under her gaze. She noticed and instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry...it's just...I think you might disappear" She said.

"We might not be going anywhere anytime soon" Dean said to her.

"Might as well pass the time" Damon smirked.

"You're disgusting" Stefan said to him.

"Why? She's the same age as Elena. You're not...you're 162" Damon said"Pervereted"

"You're 169...and you're interested in her...that's worse. You're older" Vicki said with a smirk, Stefan grinned at her. "Anyway...you guy's will be okay here for a few hours right?"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, he and Stefan out of the four seemed to be the two most uncomfertable.

"The party" She huffed.

"You know...you don't NEED to go" Damon said.

"He's right" Sam agreed.

"I do have to go..." She trialed off "There's food in the fridge...and...uh...I'll see what I can do about blood"

"Good cause I'm starving" Damon said.

She stared at him shaking her head before heading for the front door. "Oh I forgot the keys" She said.

"Keys?" Dean asked.

"To my car" She said.

"That outside is your car?" he asked.

"Yeah" She said with a shrug and leaned over the counter, all of them staring at her "Just..you can go out the back...just don't...kill each other...please" She said.

She left the house, the two sets of brothers staring at each other not sure what to do with themselves.

Vicki had called Dyaln on the way to the party, only to get no answer from him. She sighed heavily and drove to the house where the party way, she didn't plan on drinking, only to spend time with Dylan..since she'd promised. She got out and locked her car, shoving her keys into her pocket.

"Hey Vic" One of the girls said.

"Hi" She smiled brightly and walked in, instantly seeing Carly. "Car" She called and the blonde turned to look at her, a large grin appared on the blonde's face.

"You made it" She squealed.

"Yeah...I sort of wasn't gonna come and Dyl was mad at me...so...I came"

"Good...he went that way no more than an hour ago...don't know if he's still through there or not" She shrugged.

"I'll come see you before I leave...um...I need to leave early because I have...stuff... things to do at home"

"Ah It's fine...I'm leaving early too...brother's birthday and all" She huffed.

Vicki laughed "I better go find him" She said and gave her best friend a hug before wondering off through the house, getting a few hey's and hi's from the people she knew at school. She wasn't that popular but she had at least a small group of friends. She stopped one of the boy's that Dylan was friends with. "Have you seen Dylan?" She asked, he frowned slightly.

"Yeah...he's...out there" He slurred.

"Jamie, you are so drunk" She said.

"I know" He laughed "I'm stoned too..."

"Watch what you're doing" Vicki said and he laughed before taking off.

Vicki followed the noise into one of the back rooms, where her heart dropped at the sight. She stopped breathing and couldn't believe what she was seeing, her boyfriend, with some blonde bimbo underneath him, the two of them half undressed. She, being only in her underwear and him still in his jeans but with no shirt on. Vicki wanted to scream, throw a fit, throw something at his head, punch him.. anything but she couldn't make herself do it she just stared like an idiot.

"Will you get out-" Dylan said and turned, his face fell. "Vic it's not what it looks like"

Why did guy's or girls always say that if they were caught out? "Yeah..." She whispered out, her voice dry and rough, and finally made herself move from the spot she was in and turned, shutting the door behind her and quickly scurried out past people. Nobody even noticed her, she moved too quickly.

She managed to get out with anybody stopping her and she rushed out to the car, she fiddled with the keys before managing to actually get the key in.

"Vic wait" He called after her.

She didn't, she glanced over at him. Looking at him made her heart ache and she frowned "Stay away from me" She growled out before getting in the car and starting the engine. He was right at the window when she pulled the gear stick her eyes out in front of her and the engine roared to life and she skidded away from him.

She had managed to keep the tears away this long, she wasn't going to give into them now. No point in wollowing in the betrayl, she didn't have to see him for another two months unless he showed up at her door..the rememberence of the Winchester's and the Salvatore's seemed to scare her suddenly. She could not go into her house looking like a mess, they'd want to know and probably wouldn't stop until they found out.

The bag next to her began to play music, and she suddenly thought that, it was ridiculous until she managed to find that it was her phone. Her head was all over the place, she and Dylan had been together for One year and six months. She couldn't get her head to wrap around the image that she'd seen. She shook her head and pulled out her phone to see it wasn't even Dylan calling it was, Carly.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where did you go? What's wrong with Dylan?" Her best friend asked.

"Ask him and the blonde bimbo he was practically having sex with" Vicki hissed.

"Oh..wow" Carly said.

"Listen..I'm driving...I gotta go"

"He's on his way after you"

"Stop him" Vicki said frantically. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him..but if he came to her house and seen four of the characters from her favourite tv shows, she'd puke. "Just...keep him away"

"I can try-"

"Thank you" Vicki said and hung up.

She sped down the road, and if there were cops near by she'd probably get points on her license, not that she cared.

After a fifteen minute drive she was finally home and she got out, looking behind her, no cars were coming or anything so she rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her. She licked her lips before walking in seeing the four of them still sitting in the same positions they were when she left.

"Have you guy's just...sat there?" She asked.

"Pretty much" Dean answered.

"You're back...that can't possibly be two hours" Damon said.

"it's not been...party was boring" She said. Boring simply was not the word for it. "you can do something else...other than just...sit there"

Her phone began ringing and she pulled it out and stared at the id, she internally growled and shoved it back into her pocket.

"you wanna get blood right?" She asked Damon who only looked back at her, a slight smirk on his face. "You'll need to come with me.."

"Where?" Stefan asked, seeming worried.

"The hospital...to get enough of it.." she nodded and Damon stood. "You need to be as quick as you can...or you'll get caught and...probably fangirled over"

Vicki wasn't even thinking straight but she and Damon walked out of the house towards the car. "I'll be fine doing this..." He said "Done it before"

"Good...you need to get in and out" Vicki said to him and began driving. Luckily the windows were tinted so nobody could see in the car. Half an hour of driving and they stopped. "Be quick"

He smirked, got out and was gone within seconds he was back, he shoved everything into the back seat and got in. Vicki started the engine and began driving back the way she came, going a little too fast, not that it bothered Damon in the slightest. Her phone continued to ring and she continued to ignore it.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"Nope" She said shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Don't be nosey" She replied.

"Right" he laughed.

She frowned, looking out the car window.

* * *

The next day, Vicki was lying outside, her long brown hair pulled to one side and, her back on the ground next to the large pool, she had one hand in it, twiddling the water around with her fingers. She still couldn't get her head to wrap around the fact that she'd caught Dylan cheating on her. But she wouldn't wollow in yet...she had to figure out how to help the guy's get home to their own worlds.

Just as she thought of them they caught her attention by standing over her. She forced herself to smile up at them.

"yes?"

"There's some dude at the door" Dean said nudging her leg.

"What's his name?"

"We don't know...but we're pretty sure he's your boyfriend...or was.." Damon smirked.

"Ugh..." She said still not moving.

"Aren't you gonna get the door?"

"Nope" She said popping the "p"

"That bad huh?" Sam asked.

"Not really" She lied "I don't care"

"Sure looks like it" Damon continued to smirk.

"You should probably...go see him" Stefan said looking towards the house "He's becoming frustrated"

"Oh well" She shrugged.

"Vicki" A voice shouted. "I'll break the fence"

"I'd like to see you try" She muttered to herself before sitting up.

Damon went to talk but she shushed him by flicking water all over him and he glared at her as she made her way into the house.

"Stay there"

"We're not going anywhere" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Not what I meant" She called back before going into the house and out into the sunshine out front. "What?" She asked, no patience for his excuses.

"Listen about what happened last night-"

"Sorry but I'm in no mood to listen to you try to talk your way out of this" She said.

"Will you just-"

"No. Leave now"

"Vicki" He warned.

"Dylan" She mocked back with a heated glare. "Leave now" she waved her hand dismissevly.

"Not until you listen to me" He said.

"Fine. Go on right ahead, but please don't expect me to believe you" She said and he just stared at her "Wait...here's one thing, before you talk. If I hadn't showed up last night...you would've kept going...yes or no?"

He didn't answer, just stared at her.

"That's what I thought" She said narrowing her green orbs.

"It didn't mean anything" He said.

"No? Then why?"

"I was mad at you"

She gaped at him "You...were mad at me?" She shrieked. She wanted to fly for him, to attack him but she kept her feet rooted to the ground so she couldn't.

"You told me you'd come to the party...then you told me you couldn't... that's why I was mad and Stacey..."

"One year and six months meant absolutley nothing to you" She hissed her tone venomous and his blue eyes widened.

"Of course it did"

"No it didn't...you would've forgotten all about that stupid party and came to my house instead..but no...of course Dylan's friends mean more to him...or the blonde bimbo"

"I love you" He said.

"No you don't. Just get lost and don't come back near me"

"Vicki I am not walking away from us like this"

"Too late" She growled and turned on her heel and walked into the house, the door slamming shut.

She could not deal with this right now...

* * *

**It sucked...I know lol...**

**I'm not sure if I should make this an OC story...what do you guy's think?**


End file.
